homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
State of Independence
State of Independence is the third episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on October 14, 2012. Synopsis Fresh from her adventures in Beirut, a restless Carrie prepares for what she hopes will be a triumphant return to the CIA. Meanwhile, Brody attempts a last-minute extraction of the Gettysburg bomb-maker. Episode guide Carrie stays up all night excitedly writing a report on her mission to Beirut. Galvez picks up the report the next morning and tells Carrie to come to Langley that evening for a debriefing. On the day that he is scheduled to make a speech at Jessica's fundraiser, Brody gets a call from Roya. Roya explains that the CIA has acquired intelligence which leads to the tailor in Gettysburg who crafted Brody's suicide vest. She says that the tailor needs to be picked up and brought to a safehouse, but that it must be done by someone he knows, namely Brody. Brody makes the drive to Gettysburg and picks up the tailor who is reluctant to go. The tailor nervously asks what fate awaits him when he gets to the safehouse, to which Brody has no answers. A flat tire delays their trip. While Brody is changing the tire, the tailor considers attacking Brody with a tire iron but doesn't do it. Carrie arrives at Langley early, only to become agitated when she finds that the debriefing session is already in progress. Estes takes Carrie aside and tells her that he decided it would be better to have the debrief without her. He compliments Carrie on the quality of her work in Beirut, but shuts down any possibility of her reinstatement, which visibiy upsets her. During a stop at a gas station, the tailor runs away. Brody chases him into a nearby forest. The tailor hits Brody from behind with a large rock and run. Brody is able to chase him down and tackle him, then realizes that the tailor has been impaled on a stake that was sticking out of the ground. The tailor begs to be taken to a hospital. Brody refuses, instead doing his best to administer first aid and stop the bleeding. Jessica calls Brody on his cell phone. Brody explains his tardiness by saying that he got a flat tire. The tailor, in his weakened state, moans for help while Brody is on the phone. Brody tries to keep him quiet, but with his efforts unsuccessful, he kills the tailor by breaking his neck. Jessica hears the commotion over the phone and can tell something is amiss. Carrie arrives back at her apartment after abruptly moving out of her father's house. She changes into a cocktail dress, seemingly to go out and hunt for a one night stand, but then stops herself. Instead she devours over a dozen pills along with some wine, and proceeds to lie down on her bed, waiting to die. After a short time, she reconsiders, bolting to the bathroom to force herself to vomit up the pills. At the fundraiser, Jessica makes a speech in place of Brody. She speaks about her family's many struggles when Brody returned after eight years of being held captive. She proposes a initiative to help families with the process of reintegrating with returning war veterans. The speech is well-received. Brody buries the tailor in the forest and heads home, having missed the fundraiser entirely. Mike brings Jessica home from the fundraiser. Jessica vents her frustrations and tells Mike about Brody's affair with Carrie. Jessica invites Mike inside for a drink when Brody interrupts with his arrival. Inside the house, Jessica demands the truth from Brody, not believing any of his excuses for his absence. Brody sticks to his story, while Jessica stresses that their marriage can't continue to go on like this. Carrie is awoken by the arrival of Saul at her door, who tells her that he came straight to her house from Lebanon with a key piece of intelligence she obtained. Carrie ecstatically exclaims, "I was right?!" as she watches the video of Brody's confession. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Nasser Faris as Bassel *Hrach Titizian as Danny Galvez *James Rebhorn as Frank Mathison *Marc Menchaca as Lauder Wakefield *Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad *Talia Balsam as Cynthia Walden Co-Starring *Danny Boushebel as Lebanese Official *Taylor Kowalski as Xander *Viviana Chavez as Lorraine *Zeeko Zaki as Sergeant *Yakini Horn as Lulu *Barry Delaney as Karl *Sean Russel Herman as Attendant *Tamara Arias as Flight Attendant Videos es:State of Independence Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2